totaldramadangerfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador Discussão:Cavi74
Bem-vindo(a)! Olá Cavi74 -- é óptimo poder contar com a Wiki TotalDramaDanger na comunidade Wikia! Agora tem um site completo na internet para preencher com informação, imagens e vídeos sobre o seu assunto preferido. Mas, para já, ele só contém páginas vazias... É assustador, não é? Aqui vão algumas sugestões para começar: * Apresente o tema na página inicial. Esta é a sua oportunidade de explicar aos visitantes tudo sobre o tema da wiki. Escreva tudo o que quiser! A sua descrição pode conter links para todas as páginas importantes do site. * Crie algumas páginas novas -- só uma frase ou duas já serão um bom começo. Não se deixe bloquear pela página vazia! Uma wiki vive da adição e alteração de coisas ao longo do tempo. Também pode adicionar imagens e vídeos, para preencher a página e torná-la mais interessante. Depois é só continuar! As pessoas gostam de visitar wikis com muito conteúdo para ler e ver, por isso continue a adicionar coisas e vai atrair leitores e editores. Há muito a fazer, mas não se preocupe -- hoje é só o seu primeiro dia e ainda tem muito tempo. Todas as wikis começam da mesma forma -- um pouco de cada vez, começando pelas primeiras páginas, até se tornarem num site enorme e muito visitado. Se tiver alguma questão, pode contactar-nos por correio electrónico usando o . Divirta-se! -- Sannse Talk Page Maryvette ;P My mother was on internet and tought this clothes and then bought them, and i was thinking about if you coiuld put this clothes on Maryvette Please ? and For season two i will join as Ada, Johan and Maryvette :) Bye Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 08h54min de 5 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC)thumb|left|164px|The clothes, without the bag . Also, have you been able to do my wallpaper request? Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 10h45min de 5 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) Hi, Cavi! Are you going to make another season? Like a season 2? If so, can I join? With Nate and Ally? Also, if you need Hellenic the pages just ask! --Lulucas777 20h16min de 9 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) Cavi, can you do a picture where Monique has a crush on Lion, and Daniel gets jealous? PLEASE!!!!! G₩₠nn¥₪'''¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 13h25min de 10 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) If You Can Make Me The Charcter With The Bandanna Can u make it out of the Charter You made TDFANFRENCH but Low Type shose That Dont Show The Top Skinny Part And a adittion tape User:HF650 Cavi, please do my request with Monique admiring Lion! please!!!!! I beg you!!!! G₩₠nn¥₪'¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 09h01min de 12 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) Request Please! Cavi can you do my Two request (On tdfanficwikia and maryvette's request) Today please ? i will go on Brazil in two days so i hope saw the request before i go on hollidays It will be too longer for me to can't saw this ! Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 16h46min de 10 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) hay cavi you shod add a chat to this wiki I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 16h54min de 12 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) cavi can you please make a pose of Milly sitingthumb|169px im a Rihanna fan 16h02min de 23 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) Hello Cavi i am back of my hollidays and i saw the cast of the second season, they are coll but I hope I will be on Season 3 ! This Season we will don't have my Favorite couple Together (Poor Alice) and IF You make a season 3 i want to audition with Alice, Johan and Maryvette ! PS: I will send to you a picture of the Beac :) ! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER']] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 19h31min de 28 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) Hi cavi can you make me this Men into a character please ! He is Called Beau .Les bienfaits du sperme | Actualité au Cameroun | Actualité en Afrique For his chlothe can you please dressed him like Lightning but in the T-shirt can you make a v-neck so we can see his cheest ! Thank you if you do it :) KatieSaltTD 11h19min de 30 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) Hey, so can you promote me to an Admin coz I think I deserve to be one, and I am running all the stuff and Improving the pages on this wiki, thanks, Here comes Teddy! 14h36min de 30 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) pose and wallpaper Hello cavi74, could you please put 2 of my character James and James wallpaper please. when you're done send me pictures on my talk page. Chloenew22 Hi cavican you do my character request PLEASE ! i wanna use this character for your season 3 ! KatieSaltTD 15h27min de 1 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Hello again i was here to ask you if you can make two picture of alex in Total drama danger please ! One in the episode who he is eliminated and one in the last episode he his on the team Monique with Cassie ! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 15h30min de 1 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Hi, Cavi. Can you make a full body picture of Shawn? I need it to make his page. Thanks. Crash into the sun! Like a boss! Now I'm dead! Like a boss! 13h22min de 2 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) I have already asked Toad He said yes ! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 15h20min de 2 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Can you make Caroline and Vitoria without Background i am going to make them page ! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 15h21min de 2 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Yup. It's fine with me. :P Crash into the sun! Like a boss! Now I'm dead! Like a boss! 15h22min de 2 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Cavi you should make a picture Erick and Alice Kissing in bathink suit on the Boney island and Alex who get disgusted ! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 14h11min de 3 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Hi Cavi ! When will be 1st episode ? ;-]Przemek9514 14h37min de 4 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Cavi can you make some picture of total drama danger with alex in please because he hasn't got one and for Ruan too ! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 16h38min de 4 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Sorry if i wasn't here last time on the chat ! I was at school but you can talk to me now! I am on ! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 16h46min de 6 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) wont to chat on total drana fanfiction I need to talk to you it is inportint I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 20h43min de 6 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) wont to chat on total drama fanfition wiki I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 22h16min de 6 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Friends Hello cavi74 I want to be her best friend, I esteem you much <3 Chloenew22 I am on the chat if you wanna talk to me! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 15h40min de 7 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) do you wont to chat on total drama fanfition wiki please please I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 21h28min de 7 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Go on the chat i am here if you want ! No jarrod is a liar he said that he knows some thing and then he said to me what he knows ! i have tell him nothing ! cavi wont to chat with me on total drama fanfiction wiki it's inportnt please I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 00h45min de 9 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Here is the song of Alice (It's a Lily allen song ) I will make one by myself for Johan ! I will for Alice too but i Tought this song was perfect for Alice, Here: I want to be rich and I want lots of money I don’t care about clever I don’t care about funny I want loads of clothes and fuck loads of diamonds I heard people die while they are trying to find them And I’ll take my clothes off and it will be shameless Cause everyone knows that’s how you get famous I’ll look at the sun and I’ll look in the mirror I’m on the right track yeah I’m on to a winner I don’t know what’s right and what’s real anymore I don’t know how I’m meant to feel anymore When do you think it will all become clear? ‘Cause I’m being taken over by the fear Life’s about film stars and less about mothers It’s all about fast cars and cussing each other But it doesn’t matter cause I’m packing plastic and that’s what makes my life so fucking fantastic And I am a weapon of massive consumption And its not my fault it’s how I’m programmed to function I’ll look at the sun and I’ll look in the mirror I’m on the right track yeah we're on to a winner I don’t know what’s right and what’s real anymore I don’t know how I’m meant to feel anymore When do you think it will all become clear? ‘Cause I’m being taken over by the fear [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 17h12min de 9 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Hey Cavi Can you make me a guy like Cody's body this but with a plain black shirt and same skin and gray jeans and black eye color and black and white shoes.And 1 like Ashton but same skin and a beanie on his head but it shows some hair and for him to have a gray jacket with black stripes and black jeans and sandals User:Dylan7205 Hey cavi, so by popular demand, we think that TDAS should have aftermath episodes hosted by none other than........................Bridge & Emma! Please message me back about it, cos we think that it would be a great idea considering that TDAS is like TDA, thanks, speak to you soon! [[User:Teddy74|'''If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,]] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 09h15min de 10 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Hey Cavi Cavi can you make me 2 avatars. 1 is of what you think Ashton's brother would look like. And the second one is of what you think 1 of the 2 brothers Blake has. PLEASE. User:Dylan7205 Cavi, You know that many people want to bein your game right? But some people don't diseved it. like chloenew22 she never listen to anyone when we talk to her and say to not edit so I was thinking that we should taken over James and at the place put an other person who diserved more Tbird1997 .He diserved more because he want to audition but he wasn't here he was on hilldays so maybe he can have a chance and you could swap James with one of his character! If you wanna now must go on the Island chat i am here ! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER']] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 17h09min de 10 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Hey Cavi! Yes, it's about the Cece thing. Don't worry, Magic already did her for me. All I need is you to improve her, if you can, of course. Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 22h18min de 10 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC)thumb|Here's Cece as how Magic did her. Can you improve her? wont to chat on total drama fanfition wiki I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 23h56min de 11 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) im on the chat ware are you I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 00h16min de 12 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Hi cavi can you make some picture for Alexander and Ruan in total drama danger ! because they have noones ! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 20h10min de 12 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) wont to chat on total drama fanfiction wiki please I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 20h23min de 12 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Sorry Not being rude but where are my avatars. User:Dylan7205 Wow Cavi, Cece looks AWESOME! Magic thinks she looks awesome too. Thanks! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SIGNING UP TO MY FRIENDS LIST! Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 22h34min de 12 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Ola, Cavi. :) Eu nao quereo ser chato, e eu sei que voce ta busy mais, voce pode tentar fazer a foto de o cast de Total Drama on Deck, por favor? Desupa si eu tou te encomandando. --Lulucas777 23h46min de 12 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Cavi, please do this request! This one I need for you to do! It's a character based on Hannah Montana (yeah, ROTFL all you want). But she'll become a great character. Here's the image: thumb|My request. Please do it!Drama468 00h08min de 13 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) In honor of our friendship I did this as a thank you for everything you've done for me! Hope you like it! Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 03h48min de 13 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) thumb|You, me, and my other wiki friends. Hope you like it! Request hello, I can do the character below for me please? -Love Chloe ?, Peace ??? Ficheiro:Characther!.png Hello, then I do a character that has to be Linda's sister? -Love Chloe ?, Peace ??? Hi So Cavi can you do my requests. User:Dylan7205thumb|And can [[Blake's brother have this body but with no glasses and different clothes]]thumb|288px|Can [[Ashton's brother look like Lion's brother to the far right]] Ok may be cousins -Love Chloe ?, Peace ??? A little Hello Of France :P Hi :) ! What's Up Cavi ? I am on the chat because I haven't school today cool no ? So If you wanna talk Him Here ! http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat COME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD See you later <3 [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 12h24min de 13 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Return on the chat I am here ! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 15h40min de 13 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) I have done it ! :) [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 15h56min de 13 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Go over here Cavi ! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 16h05min de 13 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) please please chat with me on total drama faniction wiki please I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 20h29min de 13 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) in the aftormath can Leanne be holding a picher of Boxe and be crying and Jessica is patting er back to make her feal better because he is gone I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 20h42min de 13 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) If you have a next season, can i PLEASE be in it? User:Liklik2012Heh It's Crazy 'Ol Me!!! 21h03min de 13 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Request Hi, you can modify these designs, please? thumb thumbthumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb I hope I have not bothered you, I'm sorry it! --DiedsenBoy 12h30min de 14 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC)Matheus Lopes Tito There needs to be a TDD renunion episode, I can make it if you want?! (PS: when are you gonna make me and johan admins on here, also, I need to know the elimination order?!) thanks, [[User:Teddy74|'''If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,]] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 19h47min de 14 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Can you please modify this design for me? Thanks! Drama468 01h34min de 15 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) thumb|Please modify this! Could You Do Me A Favor? Hey Cavi! I just wanted to say this wiki is awesome! Also, would you be able to make this request for me: A popular and pretty looking girl, she has blonde hair, blue eyes and is wearing a dress that is just above knee height, She also is wearing grey high heels. Would you also be able to add a necklace on her with the letter C on it? Thanks :D :D - ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 08h02min de 15 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) please chat on total drama fanfiction wiki I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 23h27min de 15 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Hello can you make a Picture Of Cassie and Alex In swimsuit Laughing (Because they saw Emma on Jessica) [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER']] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 15h23min de 16 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Hey cavi, I was just wondering if you could make a picture of Bridgemma making out in the finale or in Episode 5, 6 or 7 based on this picture? Thanks! [[User:Teddy74|'''If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,]] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 19h35min de 16 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC): frame|Like this, but Bridge and Emma!!!! Well, I'm no expert but I think you have to apply to Wikia, But I have no idea how to do that, the best person to ask would be Przemek, because he's done it before, also, if you do ask him, can you also ask how to promote me and Johan to admins if you don't already know, sorry to keep on pestering you, but so said to us that you would?! [[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 07h42min de 17 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) please chat on total drama fanfiction wiki please I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 12h05min de 17 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Hello, I'm sorry but when you TDAS 2 of the episode? -Sexy Chloe ?, Beauty ??? Hello can you make a Picture Of Cassie and Alex In swimsuit Laughing (Because they saw Emma on Jessica in Fight Wet Please :) [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER']] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 13h30min de 17 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Hey Cavi in the Episode of Total Drama Danger The last and best episode in this season! Can you Do TEam Blake and Team Monique. Please. USer:Dylan7205 thumb|left|316px|Based of My drawing :)[[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 14h13min de 17 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Hey Can you also do a Picture of Blake fighting a Yeti. And a Picture of Blake Finding Daniel. User:Dylan7205 for you :D thumb|left|400pxi made this for you <3 :)-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 20h16min de 17 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Hey Cavi! One question, can I make a Skydex fanclub on the wiki in an actual page, not a blog post. It's because barely anyone knows about it. So can I? Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 21h41min de 17 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Hey, so here is the line up of the TDAS Aftermath staff: *Hosts: '''Bridge and Emma *Co-host: Jessica *Games: Mikey *Challenges: Blake and Cassie *Interviewer/News Reporter: Patrícia *Feedback Section: Monique *Predictions: Ashton and Macey We will also need to slightly redesign the aftermath studio to make it have sections for: *'The Penut Gallery' *'Sofa for Hosts and Co-host' *'Games' *'Predictions' *'Feedback' *'Screen for Patrícia plus video guests' *'Challenges' If you have any questions, just ask me! '[[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,]] [[User talk:Teddy74|'''Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!]] 19h14min de 19 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC)''' Hi Cavi ! When will be 2nd episode ?Przemek9514 20h02min de 19 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Hey Cavi! Would it be OK if I made a page for the relationship/attraction/conflict between Serena and Boxe? Or you could do it! I was just asking. Magic26 20h20min de 19 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Sorry for asking but.. Hi, Cavi. Can you do me a favor please? Can you make me a character out of her: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100530134448/stoked/images/e/ef/Lo.png Please? I would be really happy. Also, I don't think it's fair the Teddy74 is being in charge of everything. I think it should be you since it's your wiki. He is being bossy, not mean, but bossy. --Lulucas777 20h36min de 19 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC)